kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisa Sinclair (Marvel)
Elisa Sinclair, also known as the first Madame Hydra, is a minor supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing in Birth of a New Era as one of several mini-bosses of the War-Torn America campaign. Story A former agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, Elisa Sinclair was always considered second best compared to the agency's top agent Peggy Carter, which gave Elisa no shortage of jealousy towards her better. It didn't help matters that Elisa was also rather sadistic and needlessly brutal in ensuring the SSR's missions were completed, skilled in utilizing poisons, torture, and interrogation. Eventually, during the mission to rescue Doctor Abraham Erskine from Johann Schmidt, Elisa's ruthlessness and jealousy caused her to openly clash against Peggy, desiring to replace her as the SSR's top agent permanently. Peggy was able to defeat Elisa in the ensuing battle, and for this Elisa was charged with treason and insubordination by the SSR, and fired. Angered at the loss of her reputation and career, Elisa swore revenge against Peggy and joined forces with the opposition, namely HYDRA and their benefactors in the Separatist Alliance, in their plot to undermine the Galactic Republic and the Allied Forces from within. In time, Elisa's brutality and expertise managed to earn her the intrigue of Arnim Zola, who put forward the idea to Schmidt of advancing the woman to the rank of lieutenant commander, to which Schmidt eventually agreed upon witnessing Elisa in action for himself. As the Second World War raged across Midgard-616's boundaries, Elisa joined Wolfgang von Strucker and Zola in their attempt to examine the captured Steve Rogers for the purpose of extracting samples of his Super Soldier Serum-irradiated blood and use it as the basis for creating loyal clones of Captain Rogers powerful enough to reinforce HYDRA's ranks. During her interrogation session, Elisa soon found herself falling in twisted love with Captain Rogers, realizing that the same virtuous qualities that attracted Peggy Carter to Steve in the first place were essential to the creation of the HYDRA super soldiers, and that she alone needed to be the one to control Steve's destiny in order to both one day establish herself as HYDRA's new leader and get back at her old rival by taking away the man she loved for herself. However, Steve was able to break free of his restraints and defeated Elisa in the ensuing battle, gravely wounding her by deflecting her bullets back to her face. Barely managing to escape the battle alive, Elisa was punished for her treachery by the Red Skull by being subjected to brutal torture before finally having her heart-soul ripped out from her body by the Wraithlings and consumed. Though Elisa had paid the price for her treacherous designs, her legacy as one of HYDRA's top agents would be remembered for years afterward, with the organization eventually founding a tradition of naming the highest-ranking female as the Madame HYDRA in her honor, a title that would not be fully implemented until the recruition of Agnes Kitsworth, also known as the original human self of AIDA, years later. Appearance Powers and Abilities Category:Villains Category:Past Characters Category:Separatists Category:HYDRA Category:Mercenaries Category:Nazis Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:Gunslingers Category:Spies Category:Former Member of the High Council